


Teen Wolf: A Reference Guide to Kink

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Stiles likes to do in the sack? Or maybe you are curious about Isaac's naughty turn-on's. What about the dirty on Lydia? This is the post for you. I've compiled a list of kink and sexual misconduct for our Beacon Hills usual suspects. Please use for reference material and entertainment purposes only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf: A Reference Guide to Kink

Scott McCall aka ‘ **McFlirt** ’ \- Ankle/Calf/Knee fetish, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Breath control, Body worship, Bondage (light), Cuddling, Eye contact, Feathers/Ticklers, Flirting, Food play, Foreplay, Hair/Scalp massage, Hand jobs, Hazing/Initiation rites (light), Human puppy dog, Ice cubes, Intimacy, Kissing, Lingerie, Massage, Mutual masturbation, Nipple play, Oral sex, Outdoor sex, Petting/Groping, Playful sex, Role play, Skinny-dipping, Shy/Vulnerable (others), Smiles, Stockings, Submissive top, Tattoos, Teasing, Uniforms

Stiles Stilinski aka ‘ **Captain Kink** ’ \- Abuse/Punishment, Aggression, Anal sex, Armpits, Attraction to older, BDSM, Bent over a hot teacher’s desk with his boxers around his ankles while getting reprimanded with a sturdy ruler, Biting/Scratching, Blow jobs, Bondage (heavy), Choking, Cock worship, Deep-throating, Dominate bottom, Extreme control, Fantasy rape, Forced masturbation, Gags, Hair pulling, Hand/Finger fetish, Handcuffs, Harnesses/Swings, Hot oil/wax, Humiliation (private), Hurt/Comfort, Interrogations, Kink, Kneeling, Leather restraints, Lectured for misbehavior, Licking, Muscle worship, Orgasm denial, Passionate lover, Restrictive rules on behavior, Riding crops, Rimming, Role reversal, Rough sex, Sex toys (dildos, plugs, etc.), Spanking, Strap-on’s, Torture play, Wooden paddles

Allison Argent aka ‘ **Hell on Heels** ’ \- Aggression, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Beating, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage (mild), Branding, Cages, Cattle prod, Chastity belts, Clamps, Collars, Corsets, Cuffs (leather), Domination, Erotic dance, Eye contact restriction, Gun play, Hairbrush spanking, Immobilization, Knife play, Leather, Manacles and irons, Orgasm denial, Pain for pleasure, Pony slave, Prostitution play, Pussy worship, Rough sex, Sensory deprivation, Speech restrictions, Stilettos, Stockings, Tongue worship, Verbal humiliation, Whips and Chains

Lydia Martin aka ‘ **Cherry Bomb** ’ \- Athletes/Jocks, Bad boys, Beach sex, Being serviced/pampered, Conjugal visit play, Dildos, Dressing boys as girls, Foreplay, French maid outfit, Hair pulling, Hickeys, High heel worship, Kissing, Light kink, Lingerie, Loud sex, Massage, Mini skirts, Neck/Ear play, Nipple play, Nurse play, Oral sex, Passionate lover, Role play, Sailors, Sexy librarian/secretary, Shower sex, Slutty clothing, Striptease, Thigh hickeys, Thigh high boots, Twins, Uniforms, Vibrators

Isaac Lahey aka ‘ **Playboy** ’ \- 69, Anal sex, Aromas/Pheromones, Bad girls, Bisexuality, Body kissing, Catholic school uniforms, Cougars, Dancers, Dirty talk, Down for whatever, Eye contact, Flirting, Footsie, Happy trails, Hook-ups/NSA, Intoxication, Long make-outs, Morning sex, Mutual masturbation, Nipple play, Oral fixation, Passionate lover, Playful sex, Poppers, Porn, Ready and willing, Scarves/Neckties, Scott McCall, Sensuality, Straight guys, Striptease, Swallowing, Sweaty sex, Touching/Petting, Versatile, Vocal sex, Wrestling/Forced submission

Derek Hale aka ‘ **The Legend** ’ \- Aggression, Ass fetish, Attraction to younger, Attention to detail, Bestiality, Body worship, Bondage (light), Boot worship, Cock rings, Earlobe sucking/nibbling, Electricity, Extreme stimulation, Flame play, Hair pulling, Hard fucking, Hickeys, Hot oil/wax, Intense foreplay, Intimacy/Passion, Kissing, Leaving marks, Lip biting, Manhandling, Massage, Multiple orgasms, Neck kissing, One on one, Oral sex, Petite partners, Rimming, Romance/Seduction, Shaved genitals, Slow and steady, Tongue worship, Virgins

Kira Yukimura aka ‘ **Foxy Lady** ’ \- Auctioned for charity, Blindfolds, Breath control, Car sex, Cosplay, Cowboys, Crotchless panties, Dirty boys, Fingering, Foot massage/worship, Forced nudity, Gags, Garter belts, Geeks, Japanese rope bondage, Lingerie, Nipple clamps, Nude/Erotic photos, Passionate foreplay, Pigtails, Pony slave, Prostitution play, Pussy worship, Role play, Sensuality, Sex slaves, Sex toys, Sexual deprivation, Spreader bars, Steampunk, Stockings, Suspension, Tattoos, Water torture

Jackson Whittemore aka ‘ **The Tempest** ’ \- Anywhere/Anytime, Athletes/Jocks, Athletic socks (knee high), Bareback, Being beaten/marked, Bisexuality, Biting, Boot worship, Branding, Choking/Strangulation, Deep-throating, Dirty talk, Dominatrixes, Double penetration, Duct tape, Facials, Forced crossdressing, Forced homosexuality, Forced submission, Gang bangs, Handcuffs, Hazing, High heel worship, Humiliation (public), Jockstraps, Kink, Locker rooms, Public showers/Bath houses, Rape fantasy, Rimming, Spanking, Spitting, Swinging, Threesome/Orgy, Underwear fetish, Verbal abuse/humiliation, Video recording the act, Voyeurism, Will try anything twice

 


End file.
